User blog:Reaper with no name/The Narrative Roles of each Character
Well, it's been a long time coming, and I should really stop putting it off. Raleigh Becket is obviously the Hero and primary protagonist. He is a former expert who hasn't lost his touch and possesses a rebellious streak. His primary subplot is coming to terms with the death of his brother and moving on. He also has a major subplot with Mako, and plays a role in the subplots of Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen. Yancy Becket was a sacrificial lamb for Raleigh's subplot. We saw him just long enough to understand the two's attachment to one another. Mako Mori is the secondary protagonist. She replaces Yancy Becket in Gipsy Danger. She has an important subplot with Raleigh, plays a small part in Stacker Pentecost's subplot, and has a subplot of her own (avenging her family). Her partnership with Raleigh also works in service to another theme. Stacker Pentecost is the leader of the PPDC (officially and unofficially). He motivates every other character and keeps them in line (and finds his way into everyone's subplots in the process). He is a classic example of the former master who suffers from a crippling problem that prevents him from solving the primary troubles in the plot (therey necessitating the Hero's intervention). Conveniently enough, this problem is overcome near the end just long enough to justify the hype, and he is removed from the story shortly thereafter (making room for the Hero and Heroine to save the day). Stacker also has his own subplot, and serves as an explanatory plot device when Raleigh arrives at the shatterdome (introducing us to various characters and such). Chuck Hansen begins as a classic rival to the hero (Raleigh). Even before the two meet, Chuck is already talking about the Jaeger Program being cancelled because of "inferior pilots" (with the obvious implication that he would count Raleigh as one of them). Things do not get better when they meet, and quickly spiral out of control (culminating in a fight between them where the hero easily gains the upper hand). Chuck's depiction as a jerk (and the lack of respect he shows for others as a result) also serves as a contrast to the other characters, reinforcing the desirability of cooperation (in other words, Chuck is a jerk because he doesn't want to respect or cooperate with anyone else). Note, for example, how he refers to his father and Operation: Pitfall ("he's more my co-pilot" and "my bombing run"). This ultracompetitive behavior also causes him to have difficulties communicating with his father (again, in direct contrast to the overall theme of cooperation). However, the events of the Hong Kong battle ultimately change his perspective. The rival comes to respect the hero, the son comes to an understanding with his father, and the jerk becomes a hero in his own right (not once did he ever claim that the glory was being stolen from him and his bombing run at the end; instead, he embraced the coming heroic sacrifice). Hercules Hansen exists primarily for two purposes. The first is (obviously) to act as father for Chuck. The second (less obvious one) was to act as the understudy for Pentecost's position within the organization (there needed to be someone running the show while Stacker was in Striker). The Russians and Chinese were (let's face it) Red shirts (well, technically they were Mauve shirts due to the minor amount of focus they received, but the distinction may be lost on some and is ultimately unimportant). They existed to add some more international color to the movie, and to die at the hands of Otachi and Leatherback (which necessitated Striker Eureka's involvement in the battle, thereby leading to it being disabled and Gipsy Danger being deployed). Newton Geiszler was both comic-relief and a tool for world-building. It was through him and his subplot that we were able to learn so much about the Kaiju, their creators, and the anteverse (in other words, the "whys" of the plot). The conclusion of his subplot also ultimately becomes relevant to the success of Operation: Pitfall. Herman Gottlieb is, quite simply, Newt's foil. Naturally, he has a significant role in Newt's subplot. Together, the two of them serve as an allegory for the two halves of science. He also serves to assist in world-building and the plotting of Operation: Pitfall. Finally, he pulls Stacker away at a critical moment during Raleigh and Mako's first drift, which becomes relevant for the symbolism of that sequence when he returns. You wouldn't think it, but Tendo Choi is actually a fairly important character. You may not remember him, but he's that guy who always sits in the command center and reports on things (such as Jaegers, Kaiju, and the Breach). This in itself is an important job, because it allows him to serve as an explanatory device (for us and the other characters) as well as moving the plot forward. However, there is more to Tendo than that. He also serves as an Everyman character. Everyman characters are important because they serve as a basis for comparison with other characters. By contrast, they show us how special or unusual other characters are. Note, for example, the first scene in which he appears. The brothers ask him how his date went, and he responds in a way that draws laughter and eases the mood. This is a regular guy that could be any of us. He establishes a sense of normalcy; that this is an everyday mission (an expectation which exists for the sole purpose of being brutally subverted later). And when Stacker shows up, instantly Tendo's mind turns to business ("Marshall Pentecost on deck"). In one scene, Tendo establishes how down to earth the Beckets are and the "business first" attitude of Pentecost without missing a beat. It's the everyman factor that makes these sorts of things possible. Finally, we come to Hannibal Chau, a rather intriguing character (who steals just about every scene he's in). Not only does he play a role in world-building (showing us the Kaiju black market) and serve as comic relief, but he also shows us a different view of things. Every other character is someone who (even if they aren't great at it) is trying their hardest to save the world. Hannibal Chau, however, doesn't seem to care. Indeed, he doesn't appear to possess any guiding philosophy or ideology at all (and mocks those who do). Technically, he assists the PPDC monetarily, but based on the circumstances of the deal and his treatment of Newt, it seems like he's buying the right to a monopoly rather than trying to help save the world. In other words, he only cares about making money, and either does not care if the world (including him) ends or doesn't believe it can be saved. He could even be viewed as an allegory for unbridled Capitalism run amok (a short-sighted man seeking money through monopoly and unfair or dishonest business practices, caring for naught but himself, and having no morals or ethics whatsoever). Hannibal Chau is used by the story to once again draw a contrast between isolationism (which proves too weak and self-absorbed to prevent catastrophe) and cooperation (through which the impossible becomes possible). It's quite thematically fitting that when the Baby Kaiju bursts from the womb, Chau disappears (offering no assistance), and is eaten when he appears later to attempt to capitalize on the situation. However, as we see in the final scene, the Rule of Funny overrides the Rule of Theme. But then again, his isolationist and selfish tendencies did cause him to become separated from that golden shoe he loved so much... Category:Blog posts